FASHION LABO October 2017
Event Summary was available from 10/06/2017 to 10/29/2017 with limited rewards from the "Star Memory" set. The Themes include Gothic Horror, Midnight Dance, Noble Flower and Sweet Latte. Event Story Narrator: Here we are at Fashion Labo in CocoPPa Town. They conduct experimentation, investigation and observation on Fashion Trend... Their monthly magazine issued by the exclusive stylist is quite popular. Elisa: Hey Coco! Did you see the Bulletin board!? I saw the message from Fashion Labo there! They seem to be indecisive about the next trend fashion! Coco: Oh that Fashion Labo...? Elisa: Yup! They say 「WANT Fashion Style matches the Theme!」! And apparently they ask everyone to vote for the most fashionable one! Coco: Really? That's cool, sounds like we are gonna be Stylist, then...♡ Elisa: You dream will finally come true! You be 「Stylist Coco」 soon! Plus! They are gonna give gift to those who make contribution to Fashion Labo! The gift for this month is Items of 「Star Memory」... So adorable ... bloody want it... Coco: I'm gonna visit the Labo to learn more about fashion♪ Elisa: Cool, let's go together! (Story) FASHION LABO October 2017 - Start 1.jpg (Story) FASHION LABO October 2017 - Start 2.jpg (Story) FASHION LABO October 2017 - Start 3.jpg (Story) FASHION LABO October 2017 - Start 4.jpg (Story) FASHION LABO October 2017 - Start 5.jpg (Story) FASHION LABO October 2017 - Start 6.jpg (Story) FASHION LABO October 2017 - Start 7.jpg (Story) FASHION LABO October 2017 - Start 8.jpg (Story) FASHION LABO October 2017 - Start 9.jpg (Story) FASHION LABO October 2017 - Start 10.jpg (Story) FASHION LABO October 2017 - Start 11.jpg (Story) FASHION LABO October 2017 - Start 12.jpg (Story) FASHION LABO October 2017 - Start 13.jpg (Story) FASHION LABO October 2017 - Start 14.jpg (Story) FASHION LABO October 2017 - Start 15.jpg (Story) FASHION LABO October 2017 - Start 16.jpg (Story) FASHION LABO October 2017 - Start 17.jpg Theme List Term 1 Theme: Gothic Horror (10/06/2017 15:00 to 10/11/2017 15:00 (JST)) (Theme) FASHION LABO October 2017 - Gothic Horror.jpg|Gothic Horror (Profile) FASHION LABO October 2017 - Gothic Horror.jpg|Gothic Horror's Profile (Show) FASHION LABO October 2017 - Gothic Horror.jpg|Gothic Horror's Show Term 2 Theme: Midnight Dance Hall (10/11/2017 15:00 to 10/16/2017 15:00 (JST)) (Theme) FASHION LABO October 2017 - Midnight Dance Hall.jpg|Midnight Dance Hall (Profile) FASHION LABO October 2017 - Midnight Dance Hall.jpg|Midnight Dance Hall's Profile (Show) FASHION LABO October 2017 - Midnight Dance Hall.jpg|Midnight Dance Hall's Show Term 3 Theme: Noble Flower (10/16/2017 15:00 to 10/21/2017 15:00 (JST)) (Theme) FASHION LABO October 2017 - Noble Flower.jpg|Noble Flower (Profile) FASHION LABO October 2017 - Noble Flower.jpg|Noble Flower's Profile (Show) FASHION LABO October 2017 - Noble Flower.jpg|Noble Flower's Show Term 4 Theme: Sweet Latte (10/21/2017 15:00 to 10/25/2017 15:00 (JST)) (Theme) FASHION LABO October 2017 - Sweet Latte.jpg|Sweet Latte (Profile) FASHION LABO October 2017 - Sweet Latte.jpg|Sweet Latte's Profile (Show) FASHION LABO October 2017 - Sweet Latte.jpg|Sweet Latte's Show Stylish Item Shop Category 1 ※ Will become tradable after you trade at least 1 Item in Category 2. * (Wallpaper/Profile) Star Memory Night Sky Wallpaper ver.A blue (700 Gold Heart) * (Face) Star Memory Gentle Face ver.A blue (820 Gold Heart) (Wallpaper_Profile) Star Memory Night Sky Wallpaper ver.A blue.jpg|(Wallpaper/Profile) Star Memory Night Sky Wallpaper ver.A blue (Face) Star Memory Gentle Face ver.A blue.jpg|(Face) Star Memory Gentle Face ver.A blue Category 2 ※ Will become tradable after you trade at least 1 Item in Category 3. * (Tops) Star Memory Girl Style ver.A white (350 Gold Heart) * (Tops) Star Memory Ribbon One-Piece ver.A pink (280 Gold Heart) (Tops) Star Memory Girl Style ver.A white.jpg|(Tops) Star Memory Girl Style ver.A white (Tops) Star Memory Ribbon One-Piece ver.A pink.jpg|(Tops) Star Memory Ribbon One-Piece ver.A pink Category 3 ※ Will become tradable after you trade at least 1 Item in Category 4. * (Show Items) Star Memory Gear of Night Sky Decor2 ver.1 (230 Gold Heart) * (Show Items) Star Memory Curtain of Night Sky Decor1 ver.1 (200 Gold Heart or 800 Silver Heart) (Show Items) Star Memory Gear of Night Sky Decor2 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Star Memory Gear of Night Sky Decor2 ver.1 (Show Items) Star Memory Curtain of Night Sky Decor1 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Star Memory Curtain of Night Sky Decor1 ver.1 Category 4 ※ Will become tradable after you trade at least 1 Item in Category 5. * (Hairstyle) Star Memory Wave Long Hair ver.A yellow (180 Gold Heart or 600 Silver Heart) * (Hairstyle) Star Memory Twin Long Hair ver.A pink (130 Gold Heart or 450 Silver Heart) (Hairstyle) Star Memory Wave Long Hair ver.A yellow.jpg|(Hairstyle) Star Memory Wave Long Hair ver.A yellow (Hairstyle) Star Memory Twin Long Hair ver.A pink.jpg|(Hairstyle) Star Memory Twin Long Hair ver.A pink Category 5 ※ Will become tradable after you trade at least 1 Item in Category 6. * (Back Accessories) Star Memory above Night Sky ver.A blue (90 Gold Heart or 280 Silver Heart) * (Hand Accessories) Star Memory Sandglass and Cape ver.A white (80 Gold Heart or 230 Silver Heart) (Back Accessories) Star Memory above Night Sky ver.A blue.jpg|(Back Accessories) Star Memory above Night Sky ver.A blue (Hand Accessories) Star Memory Sandglass and Cape ver.A white.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Star Memory Sandglass and Cape ver.A white Category 6 * (Avatar Decor) Star Memory Pocket Watch ver.A blue (70 Gold Heart or 100 Silver Heart) * (Head Accessories) Star Memory Big Bow ver.A blue (50 Gold Heart or 60 Silver Heart) (Avatar Decor) Star Memory Pocket Watch ver.A blue.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Star Memory Pocket Watch ver.A blue (Head Accessories) Star Memory Big Bow ver.A blue.jpg|(Head Accessories) Star Memory Big Bow ver.A blue Images How to (How to) FASHION LABO October 2017 - How to Play.jpg|How to Play (How to) FASHION LABO October 2017 - Winning Strategy.jpg|Winning Strategy (How to) FASHION LABO October 2017 - Schedule.jpg|Schedule Rewards (Banner) FASHION LABO October 2017 - Ranking.jpg|Ranking Rewards' Banner (Rewards) FASHION LABO October 2017 - Fashionista Ranking.jpg|Fashionista Ranking Rewards (Rewards) FASHION LABO October 2017 - Synchro Points Ranking.jpg|Synchro Points Ranking Rewards.jpg (Rewards) FASHION LABO October 2017 - RCMD STEP Reward.jpg|RCMD STEP Rewards (Rewards) FASHION LABO October 2017 - Oct Best Monthly Fashionista Ranking.jpg|Best Monthly Fashionista Ranking (Face) Star Memory Smiling Face ver.A blue.png|(Face) Star Memory Smiling Face ver.A blue CocoLLe (CocoLLe) FASHION LABO October 2017 - CocoPPa Play Collection.jpg|CocoPPa Play Collection (CocoLLe) FASHION LABO October 2017 - List of Fashionista.jpg|List of Fashionista (CocoLLe) FASHION LABO October 2017 - List of Theme.jpg|List of Theme Others (What's New) FASHION LABO October 2017 - Pre-Enter.jpg|Pre-Entry Information (Image) FASHION LABO October 2017 - October Limited Reward 1.jpg|October Limited Reward (Japanese) (Image) FASHION LABO October 2017 - Revival Soda.jpg|Revival Soda ---- (Profile) FASHION LABO October 2017 - Star Memory.jpg|Star Memory's Profile (Show) FASHION LABO October 2017 - Star Memory.jpg|thumb|center|Star Memory's Show Note * Originally the Recommendations were Cute, Cool, Funny. * During Term 2, the Recommendations changed to Pretty, Cool, Funny. * During Term 4, the Recommendations changed to Cool, Pretty, Beauty and Tempting Lipstick was added. Category:FASHION LABO Category:Events Category:2017 Category:2017 Event Category:Cute Category:Pure Category:Fancy Category:Fantasy Category:Celestial